


I Can't Tell Her

by accio_spaceman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: He couldn't tell her- it would ruin everything. But can he stop himself?Cross-posted from FFN.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	I Can't Tell Her

He couldn't stand to see her injured again. She'd been hurt badly enough this time, and he couldn't bear for her to come this close to death again on his behalf. He had to tell her. If she'd dies this time and he hadn't told her, he'd never forgive himself.

He stared down at her unconscious form, lying so still between the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed. He couldn't tell her. It would only make her more determined to fight for him. He couldn't allow that to happen. What if next time she did die? The Healers had said she'd make a full recovery over time, but it had been too close. He'd come too close to losing her. He had to tell her before he lost her.

He held her hand tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Her hand was cold from lack of movement since she had been unconscious for so long. He had to tell her before he lost her, but how could he even consider putting her safety at such a risk?

He had been lost in his indecisive thoughts for what felt like forever. Tears rolled down his cheeks unnoticed. He felt the hand he held in his squeeze gently, and he looked up just in time to see her eyelids fluttering open to reveal her dazzling blue eyes, which were looking slightly hazed and disoriented.

"Remus?" she asked uncertainly, her voice cracking.

"You're awake." He stated simply, smiling.

He enfolded her in a tight hug- tight enough to leave them both breathless.

"I promised you I wouldn't die on you just yet." She said, smiling shyly at him, but still managing to tease. He couldn't tell her. It would break her. Him. Them.

"I love you." He told her anyway.


End file.
